Magenta Carpet makes Babies
by xocaroline
Summary: A stupid argument about carpet, makes their life become bigger. Enemies turned lovers. Chadpay oneshot.


Sharpay groaned and turned over, stretching her back muscles, then relaxing into the other side of the bed which she shared with Chad Danforth. Sure, the two had been arch enimies in high school,

but they had found their way into each others arms, right after they had entered college. She frowned and her green eyes slipped open as she was met with cold sheets, which had obviously been

abandoned for a while. Turning to her other side, she looked at the clock which as it did, every morning, blared the bright red letters. This morning, it read 7:58. Sitting up quickly, her blonde hair

cascaded around her shoulders. This was the latest she had slept in almost six months.

She let a small smile grace her features as she reached for her robe which had been abandoned last night as she and Chad, now her husband of two years had fallen in to bed together, exhausted.

She slid the fuzzy black robe around her shoulders, allowing it to warm her up from the morning's chill. Walking across the hall, she pushed open the door of the nursery that belonged to her nine

month old daughter, Isabella Grace. She was not met with the familiar face of her husband or the cheery giggle of her daughter, but the darkness of the teal green room. She couldn't help but frown a

little, curious as to where the two loves of her life had mysteriously dissapeared to.

Quietly, she walked down the stairs of her two story home, letting her well-manicured nails slide along the polished oak banister and her feet sink into the lush magenta carpeting. She paused for a

moment about halfway down the stairs, remebering the day that she and Chad had picked out the carpeting, just a year and a half ago.

* * *

_"I will NOT stand for the stupid orange! It doesn't go well with the rest of the house, and it'll be a horrible contrast with the banister!" She screeched, her hands flying around dramatically, coming to rest on her _

_well-built hips. _

_"Baby, the orange is perfectly fine. The only other carpet color you liked was that stupid magenta, and my mom said-" Chad shot back, but was cut off._

_"I don't give a flying crap about what your mother said! This is OUR house, OUR lives!" She groaned, running a hand through her straightened blonde locks._

_"Okay, okay, fine. You pick out your own dang carpeting, because I'm done. I give up." He said with an exasperated sigh, throwing his hands in the air. Chad turned for the stairs and began to ascend them _

_when he was stopped suddenly by a sob leaving his wife's throat. _

_He quickly turned around and frowned, running to her and enveloping her in his arms."Baby, I'm sorry. It's carpet, it's fine. We'll go with the magenta, orange can just burn." He compromised quickly, _

_attemtping to soothe his wife's tears that persisted to flow. A confused look shot across his face as she shook her head and looked up at him, biting her lip. _

_"What? What is it?" He asked, his voice filled with worry. A million scenerios flashed in his head. She was leaving him, she was dying, she had been diagnosed with cancer or-"I'm pregnant." Woah..what? He _

_shook his head and blinked a few times to snap himself out of his fog, before looking at her._

_"I'm sorry, say that again?" Chad asked slowly, his mind trying to process what had just come out of her mouth._

_"I said...I'm pregnant." She whispered softly, her voice barely loud enough to be heard. For a few minutes, the room was utterly silent as he tried to process this information._

_"You're pregnant." He repeated, his eyes locking on hers. She nodded slowly, her heart racing as she waited for his reaction._

_"You're..pregnant. We're having a baby. We're having a baby...I'm going to be a father." He repeated, trying to process the information as she watched his features. His face lit up suddenly and he wrapped his _

_arms around her, swinging her around._

_"I'm going to be a father!" He exclaimed, quickly claiming her mouth with a passionante kiss. Giggles erupted from her mouth as her feet were placed back on the ground and her husband's hand rested softly _

_on her stomach._

_"Shar...I'm so happy." He said softly, his eyes speaking millions of words that he couldn't vocalize if he tried._

_"Me too, baby. Me too." She said softly, kissing his lips once again._

* * *

The next nine months were up and down for the pair, but their hard work had paid off when Sharpay gave birth to their first daughter, Isabella Grace. Who at the moment, Sharpay had no idea where

her daughter, or her husband for that matter, were.

She stepped into the kitchen, smiling as she looked outside and saw the most beautiful sight in the world. There, about twenty yards from her kitchen window, was her husband, fully dressed in a tee

shirt and jeans, pushing a swing on the swingset the pair had invested in. In the swingset sat the little girl that had made them a family, her giggles so loud, they managed to reach Sharpay's ears.

Smiling, she braved the brisk morning chill and walked out onto the back porch, instantly catch the attention of her husband. He slowly took in the sight of his wife, who was most likely wearing one of

his T-shirts, and a pair of those old cheerleading shorts from high school. As usual, she managed to take his breath away and mesmerize him, seeming like nothing else in the world existed. That was,

until the sound of his daughet's almost musical giggle and the feel of the back of the swing on his hands, made him snap back into reality.

"Dada!" The little girl squealed as she came back down from swinging into the sky, obviously wanting the ride to be over. He obliged to her request, bringing her out of the swing and playfully holding

her under her arms, swinging her a few times in the air. Sharpay couldn't help but smile at his antics, and despite the coldness that her feet were faced with, she walked out to meet him halfway in the

yard.

"You trying to steal my daughter, Danforth?" She asked playfully, putting her hands on her hips as she came to a stop about three feet from her husband, who had their daughter now resting on his

side.

"You trying to steal my clothes, Evans?" He replied just as playfully, raising an eyebrow and nodding towards his old wildcat tee shirt which hung loosely on her small frame.

"I do believe I remember you telling me that you gave up all ownership of fashion to me, the day you proposed." She said with a smirk, trying to surpress the giggle that erupted in her throat.

"Fine, fine. I'm done arguing. Last time we argued, you said you were leaving me, and I'd rather not have my girls swiped from underneath my nose." He said, closing the gap between them and

placing a soft kiss on her mouth.

"Good morning." She said softly as she returned the kiss, wrapping a arm gently around his torso.

"Good morning." He replied, kissing her forehead and then taking her hand, walking towards their home. "Would you like some of the pancakes I made Bella for breakfast?" He asked as he placed

Isabella in her favorite spot, a blanket in the living room, surrounded by the family's 2-year-old golden retriever, and a few of her favorite toys.

"You, cooked? I'm shocked." Sharpay teased, placing a hand over her heart in shock terror.

"I did, and you know I can." He replied playfully as he grabbed her by her waist and engulfed her in a hug.

She quickly snuggled against his warm chest, which was toned from the recent basketball training he had undergone. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent, which had always been interesting

for her to figure out. Of course, he had his classic Calvin Klein cologone that she had bought him right after they had started dating. But, he always had something diferent to him. It was either the

smell of their daughter's shampoo, the smell of Lysol from where he had been helping her clean, or sweat from his hard workouts with his basketball team.

"Pay?" He asked softly, wondering if she had, infact, fallen asleep standing up.

"Huh? Oh..sorry. Just trying to...figure something out." She said softly as she snapped out of her trance and looked up at him, his chocolate brown eyes gazing into hers.

"Are you alright? You've been a little..off, lately. Are you getting sick?" He asked, his face flooding with concern. She shook her head slowly, biting her lip.

"Sharpay, what's wrong?" He asked curiously, leading her to the couch and sitting down, pulling her to sit down on his lap. She let her side rest against his chest, and her legs rest on the couch beside

him as she nuzzled her head into his neck, sighing a little. He wasn't dumb, he knew that she was trying to find the words to tell him whatever she wanted to tell him. But it didn't mean he wasn't

worried any less. Finally she opened her eyes and looked over at their daughter, who was contedly laying against their dog's stomach, babbling about nothing important.

"I want more." She said softly, reaching for his hand and wrapping her slender fingers through his larger ones.

"Want more what? Babies?" He asked softly, a small smile playing at his lips. "You know I'm perfectly fine with that. I told you I wanted millions, and I meant it."

"Danforth, I'm trying to be serious." She said with a small giggle as she hit his chest.

"Well, Mrs. Danforth, I believe that I'd be okay with starting on having more of those whenever you want." He whispered into his ears, and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Chad!" She squealed, gently pulling at one of his curls. His hair had tamed some since high school. He had cut it a little, and he now had managed to make them into a much more mature look, which,

along with a bit of stubble from not shaving for a few days, was Sharpay's favorite look.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." He said as he backed down, wrapping an arm loosely around her stomach as he looked to Isabella. "You were saying?"

"That I want more. That we're...we're having more." She said softly, biting her lip.

He frowned for a moment and looked up at her. It took him a moment to put the pieces together, but his eyes got a little wide and he sat up a little straighter, gently holding onto her hip. "You're

pregnant again?" He asked softly, not wanting to make too much noise. Their dog, Juda, was one that was sensitive to noise, and it would end up in a huge brawl if she got surprised. It would result in

her barking, scaring Isabella, and it all went down from there.

He snapped out of his thoughts to see Sharpay nod, placing her hand over his, looking up into his eyes. "Yes." She said quietly, biting her bottom lip softly.

"Pay..so soon?" He asked quietly as he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I know we didn't want another one for a while, but.." She lifted her small shoulders into an unsure shrug and he shook his head.

"No, no no. Don't even worry about it. Bella's been nothing but a blessing, and I'm excited for even more." He said, soothing her fears.

Her face lit up and she sat up just a little as Bella stood up and toddled over to them. She scooped the baby into her arms and rested the baby on her lap, smiling at her daughter. Bella was a perfect

mix of her and Chad. Isabella had Chad's hair coloring, and the wild curls, but she had Sharpay's attitude and eyes. Her skin was a perfect coloring mix of brown and white, and it almost glowed.

Sharpay stopped admiring her baby for a moment and looked up at Chad, smiling.

"I hope the next one's a boy. You need someone to play basketball with while Bella and I talk about boys." She said with a small giggle. He couldn't help but chuckle as he leaned in and brushed his

lips tenderly against hers.

"I'd be perfectly fine with whatever it is, as long as it's with you." He said sincerley, letting his fingers slip under the back of her tee shirt and caress her bare skin, his thumbs rubbing slow circles on

her soft skin.

"I love you, Chad William Danforth." She said softly as her eyes filled with unshed tears of happiness.

"I love you too, Sharpay Isabella Danforth." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, closing around the two girls he loved the most as he captured the older one's mouth with a soft, yet

passionate kiss.


End file.
